1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, and more particularly to a heater with a humidifying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heater becomes an essential appliance. The existing heater only has a single function, providing warm air. But, because the current environmental pollution is getting worse, people pay more attention to health. Humidity has a very close relationship with people's lives. When the humidity is too little, people's skin is dry, rough, and aging. Sometimes, the lips are also dry or the throat is itching, etc. Therefore, a heater having a humidifying function has been developed, as disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Reg. No. 200620085317.0 titled “HEATER HAVING HUMIDIFYING DEVICE”. The heater has a water container. The water container is provided with an electric heating tube therein. The side of the water container is provided with a temperature control box. The electric heating tube is connected with a power source plug through a circuit. The top of the water container has an opening to output humidity. Although the structure of this kind of heaters is simple, its effect is not perfect. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.